User blog:Spawny0908/UPDATE!!!!: The Free DLC pack is coming in.....
September! The new pack is called The Myths and Mavericks pack and it will be released in September: "As previously announced, we've got a special and completely free bonus pack of Red Dead Redemption DLC coming as a show of appreciation for the awesome long-term support for the game's multiplayer modes since its release in 2010. Today we can confirm the title for you: the Myths and Mavericks Bonus Pack will feature new fan-favorite multiplayer characters by popular demand (including a certain grizzled ol' gunslinger as pictured above) as well as new multiplayer locations for players of Deathmatch, Grab the Bag, Gang matches and other popular online modes to get busy in. We expect the pack to be finished and available for download on Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Network in September. Oh, also, yes – for those who are asking about a return to the original Undead Overrun multiplayer mode settings – we are planning to release a title update in the lead up to the new free DLC pack which will address that." So September people. I told ya I'd tell you guys as soon as I had something! And YES!!! A return to the OLD Undead Overrun!!!! Official announcment page: Here UPDATE 9/1/11: Ok people it's September. So we have from now until the end of the month to get the new DLC. Please stop saying "it's the first so where is it?" They only said in September they didn't say a specific date. If anything I think it'll come out on a Tuesday (like every other game and DLC does). Please people I'm just as excited as you guys but try to be patient! UPDATE 9/1/11 # 2: The free DLC is coming out September 13th! Rockstar just announced it: Today, we're happy to announce that the previously announced FREE Red Dead Redemption Myths & Mavericks Bonus Pack will be available for download to everyone on PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE in less than two weeks, September 13th 2011. This completely free Bonus Pack DLC is our token of appreciation for all the amazing Red Dead fans out there especially those who are keeping online multiplayer as busy and as fun as ever, (especially when we turn on the extra XP). Myths and Mavericks will include a whole bunch of new fan-favorite multiplayer characters from the single-player story, as well as new multiplayer locations including Cochinay, Nekoti Rock and Beecher's Hope, plus new Stronghold games in Armadillo, Tumbleweed, and Chuparosa. The full list of locations, modes and characters is below. Stay tuned for some first screens of the new characters in their multiplayer glory and in the new map locations in the coming weeks leading up to the Pack's release." Maps/Modes (bolded locations are brand new to multiplayer) Cochinay – Gold Rush, Shootout, Gang Shootout, Stronghold Nekoti Rock – Gold Rush, Shootout, Gang Shootout El Presidio – Gold Rush, Shootout, Gang Shootout Plainview – Gold Rush, Shootout, Gang Shootout Gaptooth Mine – Shootout, Gang Shootout Pike’s Basin – Shootout, Gang Shootout Rio Bravo – Shootout, Gang Shootout Perdido – Hold Your Own, Grab the Bag Benedict Point – Hold Your Own, Grab the Bag Beecher’s Hope - Stronghold Torquemada - Stronghold Armadillo - Stronghold Chuparosa - Stronghold Tumbleweed - Stronghold New Multiplayer Characters Landon Ricketts Vicente DeSanta Drew MacFarlane Deputy Eli Deputy Jonah Javier Esquella Nastas Uncle So there you guys have it! When it will be released and what's included! P.S. I was right it's coming out on a Tuesday! Well happy birthday to me! Offical announcement page UPDATE 9.7.11: Rockstar has just uploaded some screens for the new pack! Check 'em out: UPDATE 9.12.11: Update 1.07 is live on both the PS3 and the Xbox 360! Go get it! UPDATE 9.13.11: Here's the video:thumb|right|300px|Quick video showing the changes UPDATE #2: Rockstar has said that the Pack is available on XBL worldwide. For PSN it'll be available later this afternoon in North America when the store is updated. PS3 owners in Europe it'll be avaliable tomorrow morning when their store is updated. UPDATE #3: Xbox Live is down at the moment...great. UPDATE #4: Xbox live is back up. Category:News Category:Blog posts